


Falling For You

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (i didn't know christmas fluff was a tag lmao), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: A new ice rink has just opened in Seoul for the Christmas Break and Namjoon asks Seokjin if he would like to go with him. There's one catch though, Seokjin has never ice skated in his life and also has a major crush on Namjoon. Not the best combination. Luckily for Seokjin, Namjoon is always there, by his side.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowthy/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> This is a fic I wrote for my two friends (who I love so dearly) thy (ao3: @bowthy twitter: @trashforjin and rei (twitter: @Gresiteisland) I hope you guys like it! I have to say I melted (pun intended) while writing this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you, I hope you all enjoy! :)

Seokjin had never been ice skating before, but that was soon about to change. To say he was nervous was an understatement, especially considering he would be going with his crush, Namjoon.  
Earlier this week Namjoon asked him if he wanted to go to the opening of the new ice rink in Seoul and of course since it was Namjoon, he said he'd love to, not realising that he'd make a complete fool out of himself for the whole night.   
Namjoon had been his classmate and class president for the past four years so they knew each other well, they were friends and even if Seokjin wanted to be more than friends he would happily settle for this as it meant they could hang out together all the time.   
So, here he is now, sitting on one of the benches outside the ice rink, waiting for Namjoon. There was no going back now. The ice rink was beautifully lit, with pink Christmas lights decorating the trees outside it. It was quite busy at the moment, with families upon families, couples upon couples skating and enjoying themselves, with Christmas music blaring through the speakers. 

Suddenly two big hands grabbed his shoulders out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Seokjin, making him jump. He turned around and was greeted by none other than Namjoon.   
"Cute" Namjoon uttered, a smile plastering his face.  
"Yah, you scared the shit out of me" Seokjin said, trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
"It was too good to resist" Namjoon replied, trying to contain his laughter.

They made their way to the ice rink to get their skates and once they put them on they made their way to the entrance.   
"Namjoon, I've never ice skated before so I will probably fall all over the place" Seokjin said honestly.  
"Why didn't you say so? I'll teach you, once you get the hang of it it'll be easy!" Namjoon took Seokjin's hand in his and skated onto the ice with ease. Seokjin on the other hand was wobbling like crazy, trying to regain his balance.   
"Seokjin, look at me" Namjoon directed. "Forget about the ice below you and follow my lead"   
He took Seokjin's hands in his again and led him through the ice, getting Seokjin used to the feel of it. He slipped too many times to count but each time Namjoon caught him around the waist, stopping his fall. 

After a while it gradually became easier and Seokjin wasn't as nervous. That was until his grip on Namjoon's hand loosened and he saw Namjoon skating away from him, before stopping a few meters away.   
"Ok new game. Come to me." Namjoon opened his arms wide.  
"You're joking right?" Seokjin hesitated.   
"I know you can do it Seokjin, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Namjoon smiled reassuringly.  
"You little shit" Seokjin muttered under his breath.  
"I HEARD THAT~!" FUCK.  
"Promise you won't laugh at me" Seokjin ordered.  
"I promise" he reassured. "I've lasted this long haven't I" he joked.   
Seokjin slowly made his way over to Namjoon wobbling from side to side. He was almost within reach of Namjoon when he slipped but Namjoon was at his aid straight away, hands wrapping protectively around his waist. "You're ok I've got you."   
Their close proximity made Namjoon's heart race. Seokjin looked beautiful. Honestly, he always looks beautiful, from head to toe. Caught in the moment, without warning, Namjoon leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seokjin's. To say it felt like fireworks going off was an understatement, as Seokjin's lips were so addictive. Seokjin on the other hand was in complete and utter shock, eyes wide open at first but responding to the kiss a few moments later getting lost with Namjoon's lips. 

To their dismay, Seokjin's skates soon gave way under him and Namjoon and Seokjin went falling on to the ice, Namjoon hovering a few inches over Seokjin.   
"I guess you could say I literally fell for you huh" Namjoon joked, but also meaning every thing he said. They both laughed in unison at Namjoon's lame joke.  
"I've wanted to do that for so long"  
Seokjin looked into Namjoon's eyes and uttered "Me too, I've wanted to confess to you for so long but I didn't want to ruin what we had if you didn't feel the same way".  
Seokjin raised his head from the ground and met Namjoon's lips halfway. Their lips moulded perfectly together, like a puzzle piece in a jigsaw.   
"Will you go on a date with me?" Namjoon blurted out as soon as they broke the kiss.  
"I'd love that. Yes, of course I'll go on a date with you" Seokjin kissed Namjoon once more on the lips before Namjoon got onto his feet and took Seokjin's hand, pulling him up.   
"......On one condition" Seokjin stated "Lets take a break from ice skating for a while" he giggled.

"Deal?"   
"Deal." Namjoon agreed, intertwining his fingers with Seokjin's.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> kudos and comments would really make my day <3 
> 
> my twitter: @jinispunny


End file.
